Lily Evangeline Evenlyn Potter
by SerenaMalfoy3
Summary: When an earthquake hits her house fourteen year old Lily Potter is sent back in time with Caiden, her little brother and Jenny, her dog. To her surprise Lily comes finds out that she is Harry Potter's cousin, and doesn't want to believe that her parents have kept such a big secret from her. Her first time in Diagon Alley, she meets Draco Malfoy. Do you think she'll fall in love?


I sat on my bed looking for something to do, when I spotted my "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book lying on the shelf with my book mark sticking out of it. I grabbed it, and laid down on my bed again. Okay as you can see this is my favorite book and movie out of the entire series. I like of course because of all the action in it. Anyway back to the story. I saw yellow envelope sticking out of the cover of my book. I pulled it out. I thought what could it be, so I called my brother Caiden to see if he knew what it was. You see he had gotten a book on pranks for his sixth birthday, and has been pranking me of all people. I thought it was another one of his silly pranks. I listen to the sound of his feet hitting to wooden floor boards get louder and louder with each step. When Caiden had reached my room he climb on my bed. I shoved the yellow envelope into his face, and when he looked at it closely his answer was "No, I haven't seen it." I shoved in his face again, but his answer was exactly the same. When I realized that he seriously had no clue what the envelope was, I opened it.

For my dearest Lily Evangeline Evelyn Potter,

I send you this note to say that there is a lot of trouble going on around here. It isn't very safe around here either, but my thoughts are if you were to come over and help us, then we'll be better.

Your dearest A.D.

_A.D. who in the whole wide world is this person? _My thoughts were interrupted by a certain little someone. Caiden was screeching and yelling. That was when I had noticed that the ground was starting to shake, and I was just standing there in the open while several planks of wood were falling from the ceiling. I dodged a plank that would have hit my head if I hadn't moved out of the way, but the bad news was that while I jumped out of the way, my iPhone fell out of my pocket. The plank of wood crack it in half, right through the middle. I was scared, if I couldn't use my phone, then I couldn't call my parents. They hadn't come back home since this morning, and it was already dawn._ What was I suppose to do?_ I grabbed Caiden, and ran out of my room before another plank of wood fell. The entire house was completely filled with debris everywhere except the bathroom, so I ran to the bathroom. It was the only place untouched. I placed Caiden in the tub just in case of any fire, and then I turned back to shut the door. I thought that soon the entire bathroom would collapse just like the entire house, but it didn't my watch said that we had been shut in the bathroom for an hour, and the earthquake still hadn't stopped. Caiden was starting to come out of the bathtub, but when I turned around, he saw the frightened look on my face, and stayed put. All I could do was wish that the earthquake would stop soon.

**After approximately 30 minutes**

When the earthquake stopped I grabbed Caiden, and simply strolled out of the bathroom. I saw what happened in the living room. Before I had called Caiden to check out the letter from A.D. he apparently was watching some kind of television show that I didn't know about. I was walking around the living room, but the only thing that caught Caiden's attention was the fact that the television was completely destroyed, and like my phone was cracked right through the middle. I heard footsteps and voices coming from outside. "Caiden go to your room, and don't come out until I tell you, you can," I murmured. He did as I told him.

"...out if anyone's in there just in case," I heard a familiar man voice saying.  
"Remus, get your head out of the clouds, and put it back on Earth. The Ministry of Magic said there were no survivors here," said a familiar voice.  
"Moody, Remus wants to go in and check it out. I suppose I want to also because I did hear some voices a while ago," another familiar voice said.  
"Nymphadora, the-  
"DON"T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Tonks thundered.  
"Whatever if you insist that there is someone in there go inside and check," answered Moody.  
"We will," replied Remus.

I was getting scared this people were powerful, and I only had myself. I grabbed a small plank of wood, getting ready to swing it at these people that were pretending to be wizards. My mind was set on what I had to do. Caiden started to peek through his bedroom door. I waved for him to go back, and hide.

"Alohamora," said Tonks from outside.

The door slammed open. I ran, and hid behind the couch. My heart pounding really hard, and from the other room I think I could feel Caiden's heart pounding as hard as mine. _What did they mean that there were no survivors? Caiden and I are here. Of course there are survivors._ I was still waiting for these so called wizards to leave. I probably forgot to close the door before coming into my room. I was trying not to move to much in hopes that they would find no one around, and leave. I soon heard their loud footsteps coming towards me. I was getting scared, and I think my heart was pounding faster than it ever had before. My mind was spinning. "Look Moody, I found someone," Remus said. I looked up, and Remus was pointing at me. I was trying to move away before anyone else could see me. That way Moody and Tonks would think he was just having illusions, but I was to slow. Tonks, Remus, and Moody had all cornered me in. "Caiden, run upstairs lock the door, and hide really good! These people are wizards from the Harry Potter movies we've seen!" I shouted. My little brother came out of the room, and ran upstairs. Luckily, I had learned karate when I was 5-13 I just quit three days ago. Well I didn't exactly quit, but I had reached the black belt level, so I had already learned everything there was to know about it. I swung my leg under them, making them all fall on the floor. When I reached the top of the stairs, I couldn't find Caiden anywhere, so I knew he was hiding very well. I found my hiding spot, and locked the door again. I soon heard the wizards' footsteps pounding softly at the wooden planked floors. My heart pounding the way it was before Remus found where I was. "Alohamora," I heard someone murmur. My eyes were staring everywhere around me. They could easily find me here, but it doesn't matter now. I have learned the entire language of parseltongue, but I wasn't willing to use it. When they found me, I saw that they had Caiden with them too. I stopped.

"What, do you want?" I asked.  
"We want to know who you guys are," answered Tonks.  
"Well, I am Lily Evangeline Evelyn Potter, and this is my little brother Caiden Potter," I replied.  
"This part of the Potter family," whispered Moody.  
"Well, go get your clothes packed and we'll take you somewhere clean and not covered in broken debris," said Tonks welcoming.

I went through my room, and gathered everything that I could. I put it all in my suitcase. Caiden did the same with his things. I told Caiden to stay with Remus as Tonks and Moody wanted to show me something. I followed them outside, and I felt tears falling down my face at the sight. My parents were on the floor dead, just like Harry Potter's were in the first book and movie. I knew that Caiden wouldn't want to see this, so I told Tonks and Moody to move my beloved parents' bodies away. I was drying up my tears when I walked inside the house. I grabbed my suitcase, and Caiden's hand. I walked out, and Remus grabbed Caiden put him on his broomstick and placed a spell on him to not let Caiden fall off. Then he grabbed the luggage and placed it in the back of the flying car that Moody was borrowing for Arthur Weasley I suppose. Jenny popped out of nowhere and jumped on me. She kissed me and ran around to the others. "Can we take her with us?" asked Tonks. I nodded. Of course we couldn't just leave her lying on the streets at night. "Jenny, jump into the car," I commanded. She did as I said, and I walked over to close the door. Moody took me away from the rest.

"Let's see if you are a wizard Potter," he said handing me a broomstick.  
"I don't know how to fly," I replied.  
"You'll learn how to," Moody said as he took off.

I looked out and with as much force as I could, I took off too. Tonks was right next to me. Caiden was waving at me from the other side. I was flying, and it felt good. Though it would have felt better if I wasn't afraid of heights. My thoughts were taken apart by the fact that I was flying right next to a speeding bus. I was not in the way of it, but it felt like I had just finished bumping into the bus. I flew all the way to the place I could remember by the name of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
